whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
The Eternal Struggle: A Players Guide to the Jyhad
The Eternal Struggle: A Players Guide to the JYHAD is the original player's strategy guide for Jyhad, the card game based on Vampire: The Masquerade that was later renamed to Vampire: The Eternal Struggle. Although the card game was designed and published by Wizards of the Coast, this softcover strategy guide was written by both Wizards and White Wolf staffers and was published by White Wolf. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :The Eternal Struggle :A Players Guide to the JYHAD :From the pyramids of Egypt to the skyscrapers of New York City, the JYHAD has wracked the world for eons. The most powerful vampires the Earth has ever known have turned human civilization into their plaything, and even their own Kindred become fodder for their battles. :Now you too can manipulate the world for your own nefarious ends. Take on the role of a Methuselah, the true powers behind the scenes and one of the ancient descendants of Caine. The Eternal Struggle brings the JYHAD card game to life and helps you experience all the thrills of this ages-old war. Preface Brief notes on the card game and the book by Andrew Greenberg. Introduction and Designer's Notes An overview of the card game's origins and its design process from Richard Garfield. Chapter One: Comes the Night Short fiction by Daniel Greenberg featuring characters from the card game. Chapter Two: The Eternal Strategy An introductory strategy guide by Rob McMillon and Andrew Greenberg, meant for new players as well as players coming into Jyhad from Magic: The Gathering. Chapter Three: The World of Darkness An overview of the World of Darkness and of Vampire: The Masquerade, written by Harry Heckel IV and drawn from material in Vampire: The Masquerade Second Edition. Chapter Four: Beyond Jyhad Roleplaying suggestions for Jyhad play by Daniel Greenberg and Teeuwynn. Appendix One: Revised Rules A summary of revised Jyhad rules circa 1994, plus a lexicon of game and setting terms. Ironically enough, this chapter is titled "Appendix One: Corrected Rules" on the first page of this chapter but is titled "Appendix One: Revised Rules" in the table of contents. Appendix Two: Card Changes Errata for select Jyhad cards: "Disputed Territory", "The Fourth Tradition: Accounting", "Psychic Projection", "The Spawning Pool" and "Ventrue Justicar". Followed by advertisements for the forthcoming "Jyhad Pocket Players Guide" (presumably the book that became Darkness Unveiled), White Wolf Magazine, Vampire: The Masquerade, The Beast Within, and White Wolf's 1-800 number for information on ordering books, shirts, and pins. Background Information A large portion of the content of this book was reused for Darkness Unveiled, the hardcover strategy guide for the V:TES edition of the game that was published the following year by Wizards of the Coast. The format also inspired the Magic: The Gathering Pocket Players Guide, which was published by Wizards in 1996. The name of the card game Jyhad was changed to Vampire: The Eternal Struggle shortly after the publication of this strategy guide. The title of this book may have had some influence over the specific name that was chosen. Memorable Quotes Characters References Category:Vampire: The Eternal Struggle Category:1994 releases